


Velvet's Prison Days

by Dark_Tenshikage, Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Velvet, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: A Prison Au starting our lovable Rabbit faunus, Velvet Scarlatina! watch as she goes from nobody to making even the Warden her personal fuck toy!
Relationships: Velvet/Harem
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Inside a dull and well-furnished office, Velvet was sitting in a chair made for people higher than her position. As a prisoner of the Vytal prison, it’s a wonder why someone like her was sitting in the warden's chair. Or why the warden was sitting in front of her with her head between the prisoner's legs. “Ah... oh Salem~ fuck please don’t stop~” Velvet moaned out loudly as she rubbed Salem’s head and ran her fingers through her blonde locks as her hard erect thick, long cock and balls were getting worshipped and licked by the warden of said prison. 

Salem moaned as she runs her tongue up and down Velvet's thick shaft and fondles her big balls, they were just full of cum. A deep seductive chuckle comes from Salem she looks up at Velvet. "Oh my dear sweet Velvet, I don't intend too.~” Salem wraps her soft lips around the mushroom head and sucks slowly as she takes it deeper into her warm and wet mouth. Hearing Velvet's moans get louder made her want to hear more so she takes Velvet's cock out of her mouth then slowly unbuttons her shirt showing off her big breasts being held up by a bra. She chuckles at Velvet expression as she unhooks her bra fully lets her breasts free for Velvet to see, she cups them then wraps them around the thick wet rod in front of her and blushes when she sees the head of Velvet's cock poking out. "Mmmmm go on Velvet, fuck my tits.~" 

“Nnngh~ okay... Salem~” velvet moaned out her name and started to buck her hips upwards. Her cock sliding up between the large luscious mounds of the warden as the tip poked out and against the blonde’s lips. Her hands went down to start groping and kneading Salem’s breasts as well while she fucked Them, and she was shaking in her seat at the expression and lewdness of the view below her. ‘Oh, how it all came to this... from being the bottom bitch of prison and now I have the warden worshipping my cock... it’s a bit of a long story really.’ Velvet thought as she moaned out louder and fucked Salem’s tits faster as her cock started to leak out pre-cum and began to throb between the large soft orbs around it. 

Salem leans down and laps up the precum off the tip of Velvet's member every time it came close to her lips. She moans softly from the feeling of Velvet's hot, thick, throbbing meat pole thrusting between her big luscious orbs as she pushes them together tighter to give Velvet more pleasure. "Mmmmmm Don't hold back, Velvet, Just cum for me.~" Salem could feel the bunny faunus's cock twitching more and more as she licks more at the head and savoring the taste of her bunny lover's precum as wait for the real prize.~ 

She let out a cry and began to move her hips much faster as she felt Salem’s amazing tongue lick at the tip more making her breath deeply as she close an eye before the rabbit faunas moaned out loudly, her cock throbbing aggressively before shooting out thick white strands of cum all over Salem’s face, getting the pearly white substance on her flawless features and in her mouth a bit as well as she panted deeply with red cheeks as she looks down at Salem. ‘Yeah, and I’ll gladly tell it~’ velvet thought as she started to recall how she even got here in the first place. 

[Several Months Ago....] 

A lone prison bus with the word Vytal on the side road down a long straight of road, on the inside, was a group of new female inmates most Human and some being Faunus, one that stuck out more so cause she had physical features of being a Faunus was Bunny girl named Velvet Scarlatina. 

One Blonde inmate was looking curiously at the rabbit faunus as she looked out of place and scared. "Oi! Hey Bunny Girl." 

Velvet let out a small Yelp when someone called her, and she looked over to the blonde inmate as she kept to herself. ‘Oh god, what’s going to happen. Please don’t let me die here!’ She thought as she opened her mouth to speak. “Y-Yes?” Or whisper, it was generally quiet in the bus so the other inmate could easily hear her whimpered whisper. 

The blond woman rolls her eyes at the shy bunny as the other woman chuckled, coos, and aww at the shy faunus. "Relax I'm not gonna hurt ya. Names Jess, what's your name scaredy-cat." The bus driver looks back as she was interested in the Bunny inmate who seems to ooze the words, "I don't belong here!" The minute she stepped on the bus. 

“My name, it’s uh Velvet Scarlatina.” Velvet said giving out her full name and trying to be polite to the blonde who has done god knows what to get sent to prison. She was scared and intimidated as she was at the window seat and scooching against it. “And... I’m not too scared... just... nervous.” She tried to say as she kept eye contact. 

Jess smirks and quickly hops over to Velvet's seat and grins at her. "Really? Not scared huh?~" Jess gets a better look at Velvet and noted she was a cutie and decides to tease her. Jess presses her sizable chest against Velvet's arm. "Aww, what are you nervous for Velvet?~" the woman around snickers and chuckles at the scene before them as the guard looks back a bit before going back to their scroll. 

“Ehhh.. mostly... mostly why I’m here....” she said shrinking a bit and soon had a red hue cover her cheeks. Her eyes wandering down for a second before she looked up at Jess to try and avoid looking up. “And.. well... because I’ve... never been to jail...” she said while she felt Jess’s soft breasts against her arm. 

Jess chuckles and lays off the teasing for now. She was enjoying not silence. "Ahhh your first time to jail. Well, I can any hope you survive hehe." She jumps back her own seat leaving Velvet alone as they had another hour before getting to their new home. 

“Sorry what.” Velvet said very quietly as she went to her seat. Blinking the rabbit faunas bit her nails nervously as she noticed something in the distance which was small. “Hmm?” Her rabbit ears twitched as she saw far away was the prison she’d be staying at. 

The Bus pulls up to a gate before it's let through and stops in the middle of a parking lot. The Jail was huge, and the fields were big and fenced off and full of Prisoners. The Guard stands up and turns to the group. "Okay, Ladies get up off the bus and line up, welcome to your new home." The women get up and in a single file line get off the bus. 

Velvet followed, being one of the shorter women there her rabbit ears stood tall at head height for other women and she stood between two of them while standing still and obedient, not wanting to anger anyone or be the center of attention. 

As the women lined up as an alarm went off and the Prisoners were excited as they lean against the fence and howl and catcall the fresh meat. The doors to the entrance of the prison open up and out walked a woman with gorgeous white hair that was in a bun, she walked with such powerful presence that demands attention, behind her were two girls, one with smooth brown skin and dark blue hair and stormy blue eyes, she had a very follow the rules kind of look. Next to her was a bubblier, looking fair-skinned girl with beautiful long orange hair and pretty green eyes, she seemed more ready looking for any trouble. The two had nice figures but the woman in front as an amazing body, big perky tits behind a prison jacket, firm plump ass with legs that went on for a mile. She and her companions stood at the entrance wait for each prisoner to line up in front of them. 

The Bus Guard smiles and decides to have some fun and looks at the line of women to be sent down the long walkway, she walks down and stops at Velvet and looks at her. "You. Start marching down there" she points to the long walkway between fenced-in female inmates who catcalling and saying vulgar words. 

“Ah! Um... alright.” She said as she started to follow the directions. Walking down the walkway while having her arms chained together by handcuffs like the others. Her ears curled down a bit as she heard the catcalls and vulgar words from other prisoners. She kept her eyes down but looked up as she saw the three women, her eyes staying on the white-haired beauty for a bit before she blinked and looked to where she should be looking with a small blush on her cheeks. She hated being the center of attention, especially with how the other prisoners were with their words. Except for a brown-haired girl with shades who stayed in the back and noticed Velvet walking down the walkway. 

Eventually, the other prisoners line up behind Velvet and the Bus Guard hands the inmate list over to the white-haired woman and nods as leaves. 

"Alright listen up, I am High Guard Winter Schnee, I am here to get you processed and in your cell without a hitch. If any of you try anything, I will make you eat the floor." The group looks a bit nervous from these words and decides to not get on her bad side. "Good, Now let move single file let's go!" 

Velvet nodded and was walking with haste as she followed winger's orders. She gulped at the harsh words she had as she led the other inmates towards the prison while making sure not to lag behind. Velvet also made sure to keep herself quiet and calm for what’s to come once she got inside the prison. 

Winter walks beside Velvet as her two companions follow behind the line. Once inside, Winter tells the group to stop and wait as she goes to a door and knocks a few times and steps back as another woman comes out. She was incredibly beautiful; she had the sexy Librarian/Teacher look down to a T. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleating too that had wide boob wide that showed you off her huge rack and a black high waisted pencil skirt that hugged her big round ass with some brown-black stockings and black high heel boots. She has light blond hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She has bright green eyes behind some oval glasses with dealing teal earrings with a matching pendant around her neck. 

"Hello Inmates, I'm Head of Security, Glynda Goodwitch. I'll be looking over your files while Winter watches you. When your name is called, come in my office and you'll be escorted by a guard to be frisked and change into your new prison clothes. Now, first up...Jessica Main!" 

Jess sighs as she gets up and heads into the office and closes the door. After a while a female dog faunus with wild darkish green hair and blue eyes, she also has a dog tail wagging behind her as Jess walks out and the dog faunus escorts her away. After pretty everyone went in and was escorted out it was just Velvet left. 

Velvet couldn’t help but fantasize a bit when she saw Glynda, such a strong and beautiful woman with an authoritative voice. It was mostly Velvets type really; she was never an assertive once. 

Once she noticed that she was last she looked around and stayed quiet while waiting for her name. She wondered why she was last though, scarlatina was in the middle of the last names called and she was essentially passed over as the other inmates were taken in. She stood at attention and kept her hands still and her posture as good as she could while waiting for the beautiful green-eyed women to call her up. 

"Velvet Scarlatina!" Glynda's voice called out. She wanted to see Velvet last because she read something interesting about her and she was cute for a bunny faunus. Glynda waits patiently as the door opens and Velvet walks in and sits down. "Ms. Scarlatina, where are you here?" She knew the answer but wanted to hear it from the new inmate. She was brought here for stupid reasons, but the court made their decision. 

“Yes!” Velvet squeaked out suddenly as she heard her name called out. Once she went in, she heard the question and looked at Glynda. She recalled what the court said and what she was charged with and decided to repeat it. “I’m.... charged with first-degree murder... of a citizen of vale...” she said looking down with her rabbit ears twitching. It wasn’t what happened. She just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when a robbery at a store went astray and due to being a fauna the man that robbed the store and killed the owner managed to get the blame on her. Hence why she was at the prison. 

Glynda looks at Velvet and judges her expression and body language, she sighs as she could tell that Velvet wasn't the one who did the crime but was here now and she had no choice but to keep a 'Murderer' in this prison with the rest. "I see well you like the rest will have a cell to yourself for a few days while we choose a cell for you. Breakfast is at 8, Lunch at 12, and Dinner is around7. Now, Officer Daichi, we'll be waiting for you to change clothes and frisk if need. Now she should be here soon, you may leave Miss Scarlatina." 

“Okay thank you, ma’am.” She said as she stood up and left the room. Standing outside Velvet closed her eyes and clenched them as she bit her lip and kept herself from breaking down then and there. She was in prison now, and if she looked weak, or meek she’ll become someone’s bitch like she’s heard before. ‘Why did I have to be there... I could be back home with my father... this is bullshit!’ She thought to herself while waiting for Officer said hi and didn’t even notice the tears going down her cheeks that she failed to keep in. 

Mochi Daichi was a gentle giant of a woman and being a prison guard made her happy. She was one of the few guards that weren't corrupt like most because she always tries to see the good some of the prisoners and could see some of them were good people. Now she was on her way to pick up the last inmate for mugshots and frisking. "I wonder what she's like?" Mochi turns the corner and sees a lone bunny faunus who was crying, her heart softens as slowly walks over and stands next to her but doesn't bother her yet so let her cry. 

Velvet didn’t notice Mochi coming over before her hand went up and rubbed her cheeks trying to wipe off all the tears. Sniffing a bit, she noticed the taller women next to her and yelped. “Ah! Sorry sorry!” She said as her rabbit ears twitched. “I-I’m ah Velvet. And. Are-are you Officer Daichi?” She asked as she looked up at the taller beautiful woman. Her cheeks turning a bit red, but she shook her head a bit to wave those thoughts away. 

Mochi didn't know why but her body moved on its own as she looks into the soft brown eyes of this bunny Faunus. She quickly snapped herself out of it as she had a job to do and would wait. "Y-Yes I'm Officer Daichi, please come with me." Mochi turns away to keep her emotions composed and leads Velvet to the mugshot room. 

Velvet nodded and followed Daichi, once she got to the room, she was given a sign with her prisoner information before she stood by and kept a normal face as she got her mugshot taken from the front and the side. Once it was done, she put the board down and went out to see what else Mochi had for her to do. Looking up at the guard she noticed the slightly hardened expression she had which made her rabbit ears loom down a bit. 

"Velvet, come with me." Mochi takes Velvet to a private frisking room. She knew there were knows that the room had no cameras. She opens the and let’s Velvet inside before closing it and locking it. She walks over to Velvet he large figure towering over her with her arms raised. 

“Okay.” She said as she entered it. She looked up at the larger woman and blushed as she realized what was going to happen. “Do you want me to do it? Or will you?” She asked as she raised her hands up to make sure she wasn’t seen as a threat so she could get checked and given her prison clothes. 

Mochi wraps her arms around Velvet in a gentle hug as she looks down her. "It's okay. You can cry here and let it all out. I read your file; I hate that you're here because of such unfair rules." Mochi said softly as she waited to see Velvet's reaction. 

She felt Mochi hug her and blushed madly as her head was pushed between the large women’s breasts and stayed still as she hugged her. She looked up at her and soon let out a small sob before covering her mouth as she began to tear up. It didn’t take long for Velvet to break down a bit as she crouched down with her ears hanging over her head a bit as she cried before Mochi. The situation she was in was unfair and it made her devastated that she was sent to prison for not even doing anything. 

Mochi felt her heartbreak as she pulls Velvet into her arms and holds her close, she didn't want to wait too long but she wanted Velvet to get it all out as she couldn't show weakness on her first day. "Velvet, I have to frisk you soon before my higher-ups get suspicious." 

Once she finished, she let out a sniff and sighed a bit more mellowed out before nodding to her. Once she stood up, she looked at Mochi before biting her lip a bit. “A-Alright.” She said as she began to strip herself, knowing that she had to get checked as she only took her shirt off at first, her breasts out and she let out a deep blush realizing what was going to get checked next. 

Mochi looks at her and a very professional way while also keep personal details to herself. "Stop. Now you don't have anything on you, right Velvet?" Mochi starts to pay down each leg and few times and slowly inches upper. 

“Um... no.” She accidentally said too hesitantly as she felt Mochi start to pat her down. Her rabbit ears twitched as she went down the sides of her leg. Hoping that there wouldn’t be a need to check between them as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. 

Mochi's hand brushes against something that shouldn't be there between Velvet's legs and sighs. "Velvet, why did you lie to me." She starts to unbutton Velvet's pants and pulls them down along with her panties. "What are you- Oh my..." Mochi's face turns completely face as she was staring at Velvet's semi-hard member and quickly jumps and turns around and covers her face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!!" 

“W-Wait-” Velvet way yes and was helpless to stop the officer from taking her pants and panties off as her cock getting stared at. When Mochi gave it a glance the long thick member twitched as it was half hard and she immediately stepped back when Mochi turned around. “N-No it’s my fault. I didn’t tell you about this... I thought the prison knew.” She said blushing madly as she had a tall beautiful woman like Mochi look at her member. 

Mochi steels herself and turns around to be professional and nods as her gaze would slip below Velvet's waist. 'It's so big...' "No well us normal guard didn't know. A-Anyway you're clear of any weapons S-So get dressed." Mochi turns around again and as felt a needy burning sensation from her loins. 'How someone so sweet has such a huge cock!?' 

“Alright.” She said still red in the face as she started to pull her clothes back on. Covering herself as she stood by looking at Mochi. “So... um... what do I do now?” She asked as she was dressed and ready for any orders. 

Mochi calmed herself as she turns around and gently handcuffs Velvet and looks her in the eyes. "I'll take you to your personal cell. I'm yours- I'm your personal officer so call me if you need me. Dinner is at 8 if you want to go out just say so or I'll just bring you some food. Try not to stare at everyone and keep your eyes on me." Mochi turns around and unlocks the door and walks with her into the main prison area. She nods at a few guards as she takes Velvet passed some cell rooms that had four people. 

Velvet nodded at Mochi's words. Obeying as she walked to her cell for the moment and noticed they prying eyes of a group of girls that looked at her for a moment before going to their own business, she noticed a faint hue of silver in one of their eyes as she walked by. But when she was getting to her personal cell a pair of light brown eyes stared at Velvet with interest that was hidden behind a pair of shades as the rabbit faunas went in. 

Looking around she was uncuffed and sat down at her bed. Thinking for a moment she laid down on her back and tried to unwind and adjust to her new home for the next 5 years.


	2. Knowing The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet's first official day at her new home, she meets some of the other prisoners and learns more about the place.

Velvet groans as she hears the alarms for breakfast waking her up. She gets up and rubs the sand out of her eyes and walks over to the sink in her room and wash her face. 'I'm glad this is here. It be harder to have peace once I get mov s to a new room.' Suddenly she jumps hearing a few taps on her door and looks over to see Mochi smiling at her. "Mochi! You scared me!" She pouts cutely as Mochi unlocks her door and walks inside.

“Apologies Velvet, but I was worried that someone else might’ve come here before me.” She said as she went over and noticed the Rabbit faunas had recently woken up. “I’m just here to check on you, nothing else.” She said while smiling as she noticed Velvet didn’t seem too distressed.

Velvet smiles as her cheek turn red from hearing someone like Mochi worry for her. "Oh okay. T-Thanks for checking on me." Velvet knew she was already crushing on Mochi, she was big beautiful woman and was happy to have her as a personal guard.

“Alright then, we’ll I have to go now. Warden needs me somewhere. Try not to make a scene and you’ll be fine.” Mochi said as she rubbed Velvets shoulder before the tall beauty soon turned and left the faunas in her cell.

As Mochi left the room, Velvet lets out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding and calms her beating heart. "Come on Velvet, get it together." Velvet sighs as she walks out of her room towards the cafeteria, she didn't notice a fair skinned woman with short brown hair with a long orange curl hanging down the right side of her face and chocolate brown eyes watching her.

She along with a group of other girls sitting with her watched. “Well would you look at that.” She said pulling her sunglasses down to get a better view of velvet. “You girls think she’ll last long here?” Coco asked the four colorful girls that sat with her at the table.

Blake looks over at the Rabbit Faunus and smiles a but, it was always good to see another Faunus that was not a part of the White Fang. "She seems cautious, so she won't cause trouble."

Yang scoffed as she eyed up the girl, she was cute but cute did not get you far here. It made you someone's bitch. "Please she'll be someone's bitch by the end of the week."

“Oh, like how your Ravens?” Coco said slyly knowing Yang could not deny it. “What about you Two?” She asked the others as Weiss looked at Velvet.

“She looks like she’ll keep to herself. That won’t last long.” The white-haired girl said as Ruby shook her head.

“Why can’t you girls see the good in people? I think we’ll be friends soon enough.” She was optimistic about Velvet, like she was with most new prisoners. Coco could not help but smile at that, there were not enough people like the criminal vigilante right here. “Oh. Hold on looks like someone wants to be acquainted with her too.” The brunette said as she saw a girl, she, and most other faunas despised walking towards Velvet.

Yang growls at Coco but says nothing as she could not deny it and she hated that cause she wanted to be more. 

Blake pats Yang's shoulder as she and the rest of the Roses knew of Yang relationship with the Queen. She hears Ruby and looks over and growls at who was going to mess the new Faunus. "Cardinia..."

Velvet walk in the back of the line as she got her food and thanks the lunch ladies with kind smile and turns around only to stop because someone was in front of her. "U-Uhhhh excuse me?"

“Excuse yourself runt.” Cardinia said as she smirked down at the new weak looking faunas girl. “So, your new here? Doesn’t look like you did anything too bad.” She said as she walked around velvet, sizing her up. 

“Oh lord.” Coco said as she sighed rubbing her forehead. “Well.... Fresh meats gotta have some back up.” She said standing up. She looked at the others then at ruby. “You mind?” Ruby simply smiled and nodded to her as coco began to slowly make her way over in case anything got serious.

Velvet sighs as she knew this was classic bully tactics, she dealt with these before. "Then do you mind? I'd like to eat." She tries to walk away but suddenly and a hand grabs one of her ears. "Arrgghh!!" She drops her tray on the floor and grabs the person's arm. "Let out!"

Blake growls more as Cardinia was laughing at the new girl's pain. "She is such an asshole."

Yang glares at Cardinia as she also did not approve of her constant need to be the biggest ass and still have no status in the prison.

“Heh look at that. It’s still on.” Cardinia said as she pulled on Velvet’s ear. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Hop away little bunny bitch?” She taunted while pulling on Velvets ear more.

Coco let out a sigh as she walked over to them faster, until she was right behind Cardinia, who did not notice she was behind her.  
Velvet could feel some tears welling up but does not give this bully the satisfaction and just silently glares at the woman then she noticed a pretty woman with shades behind this big lady. 

Yang and Blake smirks as they watch with anticipation as Cardinia was about to get it.

Cardinia noticed nothing and raised her arm to punch Velvet but her wrist was grabbed. “Now I wouldn’t go doing that.” Coco said before Cardinia turned and was socked in the face.

“GAH!” She stumbled back and let go of Velvet as she held her cheek which was now bruised. “you stupid whore!”

“Bitch please, we all know your here for screwing with faunas.” Coco said cracking her knuckles. “Now why don’t you go on and enjoy the rest of your day. Before I ruin it and leave you at the infirmary again.” She said with a glare under shades which made Cardinia scoff and leave her and Velvet.

Velvet watches as the woman leaves after being socked in the face and looks at the new girl in front of her. "What's her problem? Never mind thanks for help." Velvet's appetite was now ruined that to that bitch.

“Eh ignore her, she’s just a bitch with problems she takes out on others” she said as she gestured velvet to sit down. “Go on then, I’m sure your tired from standing and playing victim.” She said a little playfully while sitting down. “Names Coco saw you yesterday. Pretty good show of vulnerability you had.” She said while the others welcomed Velvet to their table except for Weiss and Yang.

Velvet smiles at Coco, she could tell there was more her then meets the eye. 'She seems to be a good person, but I'll keep my eye on her.' "Thanks, I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

Blake gives Velvet a warm smile as she nods to her. "Welcome to our crazy group." She goes back to read her smut while giving Velvet a few glances.

Yang just lazily waves at Velvet before getting up and heading over to her mother's table. Velvet had her interest as she saw how Velvet just glared at Cardinia but not backing down. She had some balls and Yang was impressed even though she did not show it.  
Weiss gave her a small nod, not showing much hate or likeness. Ruby gave Velvet a vibrate smile which would brighten up anyone’s day.

“We’d introduce ourselves, but that shows that we’d be getting to close see?” Coco said as she gestured to the small stares their group got, especially from a table of women that look like them. “See now since your new here I thought why not help you learn some of the ropes, get you settled in.” The brunette said welcomely.

Velvet blushes softly at Ruby's smiles, she would love to get to know them all but what Coco said was true. After that moment she would now have eyes on her and they did not look good, well some of them. Velvet looks over at table of beautiful older women and noticed something very similar. "Hey some of them look like-"

"Us? Yes, three of them are our mother's." Blake smirks at Velvet's reaction as her jaw drops a bit. 'She's cute.'

“Heh think of it as a magical coincidence Vel.” Coco said as Ruby let out a small laugh.

“Heh, a few of us are here for the wrong reason.” The rose said looking to her mother who smiled back.

“Yes, it’s very true.” The Schnee said recalling her own incarceration. 

“So, it’s nearly time to go. You girls go on I’ll stay with honey buns here and explain.” Coco said looking to Ruby, Weiss and Blake with a calm smile. Now that Yang’s gone her mood got better.

Blake nods and gets up with Ruby and Weiss following and visit their mother's table, she could tell by her mom's look she wanted details.

Velvet smiles at the three walks away and her eye fall down to their prison pants and silently notes of how big the Cat faunus' Butt was and blushes. 'Calm down Velvet geez.'

“Heh eyes straight Vel.” Coco said noticing velvets stare. “Now, you want to listen up cause I’m only explaining this once. This prison can be either your hell or heaven.” She said as she looked at Velvet. “Guards here are all corrupt, brought and have their own little fantasies.” She said noticing velvets look of confusion. “Wanna know why?” She asked and saw the nod. “Every cop works for the warden for their own personal game, except for a few I can list on my hand.”

Velvet gulps at Coco's serious tone, she turns to Coco focusing on her. 'Well I guess you learn a new thing even in prison.' She nods as she hears about cops being corrupt but was surprised that it was pretty much everyone. 'except Mochi right?'

“You’re lucky your handler was Mochi. Girls a solid block of impenetrable led.” Coco explained a bit recalling the guard. “She’s been great only 2 years and is nigh uncorrectable.” She said with a bit of admiration. “You have her on your leash, your set to be free by the date your assigned.” She said bringing up the fact that Velvet could be set free by her original assigned imprisonment. Unlike everyone else.

Velvet's eyes widen as she remembers her sentence and looks down with a melancholy smile. "Maybe..." She looks back up at Coco to listen more. She was happy to have Mochi more than ever with this information. "S-So who are the other two like Mochi."

“One already has her eye on her own girl.” She said looking for aside to a blonde who had surprisingly better food compared to other prisoners. And watching aside was a guard with glasses and black hair standing by. “Terra and Saphron are rumored to be together. Though the warden doesn’t know.” She said as Terra pulled out some of Saphrons favorite soft drink and gave it to the blushing blue-eyed blonde who thanked her.

“Then there’s the new recruit in winters group. Penny.” She said putting her hands together. “Sweet little thing was assigned here last month and is still learning under winter. So, she isn’t totally corrupt.” Coco explained. “So... how long you are staying here?” She asked.

"I see." Velvet was happy to see someone have somebody in the prison, they made a cute couple despite being on opposite sides. Penny seems sweet like Coco said but she would have to talk to her first. "What about Prisoners? I saw that they're many groups here." Suddenly an alarm goes off that was signal for Free Time. "What was that?" She notices almost everyone get up and leave the cafeteria.

“It’s called free time honey buns. Come one.” She said pulling velvet up and featuring her to follow. Once she was, she started to speak again. “Now the groups you see are basically little gangs that have been formed at this prison. See all these girls are here for different reasons but it’s not too hard to see some in for the same reason or another.” She said as she gestured to the group of mostly faunas as she and velvet sat down at the bench. “That group there is comprised of mostly white fang, led by the former leader herself Sienna Kahn. They might try to recruit you into their ranks so watch out for them.” She said having a small distaste for the women there in general. “See that girl that’s sitting next to Sienna?” She said pointing at the cute red headed faunas with specks and spots on her body and was sitting next to a taller more intimidatingly hot dark skinned women with black lines on her ebony skin and a set of tiger ears on her head of Curley black hair.

Velvet follow Coco's sight and see the White Fang group. She could not help but stare at the two girls that Coco pointed out. 'The redhead looks shy and cute. Sienna Kahn, Wow just as beautiful in person.' "Yeah I see them. Huh, they seem close, don't they?" Velvet quickly turned her glaze away when Sienna looks in her direction. She such a powerful gaze that too much of Velvet's embarrassment was kind of hot.

“Yeah, Ilia’s Sienna’s little squeeze, I’d be careful around both of em. You get to close to the redhead, and you’ll face Sienna’s wrath.” Coco warned her of Ilia, the girl was a bit like Velvet, being that she was nice to others. “Sienna here has nearly all ties to the faunas that come in and out of this prison. Maybe you too but if you line yourself up with her well... let us just say we can’t talk to each other anymore.” Coco let her know about the dangers and pros of joining with sienna.

"Well I wasn't really for the White Fang anyway since they cause more problems than anything. Also, Umm Little Squeeze?" Velvet asks as she was but confused by the line. She could see more group but maybe she would learn about them later. Her gaze was soon on Ilia and her gaze was caught when they linked eyes.

“It means she’s practically loved by Sienna. Tiger adores her little chameleon very much.” Coco said. It noticing as she looked at some others for a moment.

Ilia looked at Velvet before gently waving with a soft smile at the rabbit girl.

Velvet smiles back at Ilia happily and wave at her a bit, so she would attract any attention. At least Ilia seems kind and she had a small feeling so was Sienna, while she did not like her White Fang business, Velvet admired how strong she was to the bitter end. "Ohhh Okay. Noted! Anything else?"

“Right, there are other groups to watch for, there’s the spiders, they’re mostly a group of criminals with bad reps.” She said gesturing to the criminal group of people consisting of a rather large blonde women, a faunas with green toned skin and sharp teeth, another beauty with red hair but looked dangerous and a pair of twins that were currently making out with each other. “Yeah... those sisters are close.” Coco said as she put a hand on Velvets shoulder. “Don’t take shit from them, they make sure deals are made or paid back.”

Velvet got a serious but unintentionally cute look on her face. "Right!" They were a rough looking group but what caught her eye was the red headed blue eyed beauty. She would think the Faunus are with the WF but nope. She blushes at how heated the twins were in there make out session. "Yeah very close... Anything else, Coco?"

“There are some girls you gotta watch for. See that beautiful dame over there?” She said pointing to a blonde blue-eyed girl who was sitting near one of the guards. “She’s in line with one of the guards so keep clear, unless you looking to have your legs broken by a nightstick.” Cock warned as she leaned back and sighed. “There are a few other groups but there is one more you need to avoid.” She said looking straight and glaring at a amber eyed women with a few other girls near her. “Cinders group.”

Velvet follows Coco's gaze and see a rather intimidating group of people at consisted of a dark haired with burning amber eyes, An exotic dark skinned woman with mint green hair and red eyes, a tall orange haired woman with green eyes, and lastly but certainly not least a pink and brown with a few white highlights haired girl? Woman? With pink and brown eyes. "Well they’re an interesting bunch."

“Yeah an interesting bunch of bitches.” Coco replied with a smirk, just stick near me Bun bun and you’ll be alright.” She said with a bit of cockiness. “You should know about the currency around here, not lien no that’d be a bit of a corporate waste. No, we use half lien cards for money around here, you need a good, some food, some services you gotta pay some line for that.” She teased thinking Velvet might be playing for the other team.

Velvet blushes when she hears that part of Service. She smiles at the nickname Coco gave her. "Bunbun huh~!” Velvet didn't mind the nickname honestly, she kind of liked it even though she just met Coco. The lien cards were an interesting part to hear.

“Yeah, thought of a few since well never mind.” She said as her cheeks flushed lightly. “Anyway, if you need exchange, I’m your girl, I basically run the currency exchange around here.” She said a bit prideful as she looked at Velvet. “So, more about you.” She said while putting her hands under her chin. “What kind of skeletons do you keep in your closet~?”

Velvet giggles and shakes her head. "Unless being sent to jail for something I didn't do is interesting to you then Nope. I'm not hiding anything." Velvet was surprised that Coco ran the currency in the jail, wow was she lucky to be close to a girl like her. 'I hope I'm able to tell her my secret later I can't do that now.'

“Really now?” She said smirking At Velvet as she pulled her shades down so her mocha colored eyes met Velvets brown ones. “Honey bun, I can tell you got something.” She said as she smirked and gave a soft seductive tone. “It just matters of what it is~” she said before putting her shades back up and relaxing on the bench. “Trust me Vel, you’ll make it here if you listen to what I said before.”

Velvet gulps and shivers at Coco's tone, she was not too sure she could keep her secret for all. She was worried as she felt Coco did not have any ill intentions towards her. "I listen Coco. It is just a lot to take in. Hehe.~"

“Right, I know I know. Heh, you should have seen me the first day I came. Worst day of my life.” She said humming a bit. “Which is why I’m glad it’s going well for you honey bun.”

Velvet blushes at the other nickname, it made feel close to Coco even if she knew for little bit. Velvet hoped everything would go smoothly here for her.

As Coco was interrupted by a redhaired girl with green eyes, the green haired dark-skinned beauty from cinders group started to walk near them as Coco gave off a sort of busy look to Velvet.

Velvet heard another bell and assumed it was time to head back to her cell and leaves Coco to her business. As she walks with the crowd, she accidentally bumps the exotic dark-skinned woman with mint hair as she passes. "Oh, pardon me, sorry." Velvet soon slipping through the crowd so the girl could not say anything.

“Hey you watch it!” Emerald said but was too late as she saw Velvet leave. Glaring she started to follow the bunny girl and soon as they got to Velvet’s cell she was there at the door. “Hey rabbit girl.” She said crossing her arms as her red eyes glared daggers at the cute brunette.

Velvet jumps as bit and looks to see the dark-skinned woman from Cinder's Faction glaring at her. "U-Umm Yes? What do you want?" Velvet was confused to why she was getting such a heated glare. 'Oh man not good. Coco warned me about them.'

“Yeah, you pushed me.” She said walking in and glaring at her. “You think cause your new you can do what you want?” She said pushing Velvet roughly, her eyes still glaring as she looked at her.

Velvet's back hits the stone wall and she winces but stands her ground. "Look I said sorry. Now buzz off!" Velvet was kinda getting sick of being picked on but did not want to cause trouble, hopefully one of the guards would see.

“You think you can tell me what I can do you filthy shitstain?!” Emerald said as she grabbed Velvet by the scruff of her shirt. Without coco there to stop her she glared at Velvet. “You should know not to mess with me or cinders group.”

Velvet just glares at Emerald as she dealt with bully's before and knew she had to stand on her own two feet. "I said...Fuck off!" Velvet grabs Emerald's wrist and squeezes it then shoves her out of her cell and quickly closes her cell door. She pants as she was now worried, Coco warned her, and she knew she fucked up by pushing one of the members of Cinder's Faction. "Gods, Great going Velvet..."

“Gah!” She was pushed out and hit the railing catching some of the prisoner’s attention. “Oh, youve done it now. You are going to pay for that Velvet! You hear me!?” She said gripping the bars. “You’re going to pay!” She said before leaving to go tell Cinder.

Velvet gulps as she soon starts to panic as she could the murmurs of other Prisoners around her. She was freaking so much that she noticed someone open her feel and close it behind them.

Coco suddenly grabbed coco and pulled her into another cell deeper and hid her away. “Shhh shh...” she said as she had a hand over velvets mouth and around her waist. “Don’t make much noise.” She Sia’s as a few of cinders lackies came over and into her previous cell. “Damn she’s gone.” The grey-haired girl said crossing her arms.

"What the hell? Emerald said she was here right?" A green haired girl said. she was bigger than most girls here and would be the one to hold down this Rabbit bitch as Emerald said.

Velvet gulps when she hears them and almost whimpers. She wiggles and turns around in Coco's hold buring her face Coco's chest. She was really scared for a moment.  
“Ahh.... stay calm... they won’t come here vel.” Coco said as she hugged Velvet close against her breasts. Keeping and eat out and listening as she let Velvet whimper against her. After a few more minutes she heard a grown.

“Her stuffs not here either. Damn. Alright let us get back, in sure cinder will want to try and find whoever hurt her little girl toy later.” The grey-haired girl said walking past coco’s cell as the brunette moved a hand over Velvets head to brush her ears down and hid them. Once they were gone, she sighed softly.

“Alright... they’re gone.”

Velvet sniffles a bit and looks up at Coco. "T-Thanks Coco." She quickly tries to wipe her tears away as she remembers Mochi's words and had to be strong. Her rabbit ears perked up when she remembers they said her stuff wasn't there. "Ahh I should get back to my cell."

“Nah Nah Nah.” She said keeping Velvet close. “You and I..” she suddenly moved a hand down to velvets crotch softly. “Have a bit more talking to do.” She said as she kept Velvet close and moved her hand down under her pants. “Mochi said that she’d bring your stuff... you know who your bunking with?” She asked as she finally felt what she was wondering about. A nice thick long cock between the cute rabbit faunas’s legs.

"EEP!" Velvet yelps as Coco warm and soft hand grasps her cock. She blushes hard as she looks at Coco surprised. "N-No I don't know y-yet. C-Coco wait...Ngh.... don't grab me...ohhh...like that..." She whimpers as Coco had firm grip of her cock, it felt good, but she was really embarrassed about how Coco finding out.

“You know... your cute when your whimpering against me.” She said as she continued to rub and grasp at Velvets cock. Slowly stroking it as she held her still. “You should know that your bunking with me. So, we should get better acquainted right?” The brunette said as she stroked and traced her soft fingers against velvets erect cock. “Especially if you’ve been hiding a ‘big’ secret like this~”

Velvet could not help but gulp as she was soon on Coco's bed sitting between Coco's smooth sexy legs as she leans against Coco while her cock was being stroked firmly. "Mmmm Coco please.~ I-I wanted...Nyah! T-Tell you." Velvet pleads as Coco only went faster and added more twists to her strokes. "Ooooh fuck...." Velvet was becoming putty in Coco's hands as she hadn't had time for release, and she was wanted to cum.

“It’s alright bun. I hate liars. You should know that if your living here now.” Coco said dominantly stroking Velvets cock more and pumping it with her hand. Moving the it around her and soon cupping her balls softly. “Got a big sack too~ didn’t you hit the jackpot~?” she said as her hands were soon slick with velvets pre cum.

Velvet gulps and cleched her teeth and was starting to pant more. "C-Coco!! I-I-I'm sorry...for lying!" Velvet made a mental note to not lie to Coco anymore. "I-I don't wanna make a mess. Please. Coco."

“Don’t worry you don’t have a choice honey buns~” She said whole stroking velvets cock much faster. Her other hand gently squeezing her balls as she listened to the rabbit faunas squirm. “I’ll keep this secret with me until you wanna open up about it~” she said before gently kissing velvets cheek.

Velvet wiggles and whimpers as she covers her mouth and lets out muffled moan as she cums lot, thick ropes of hot sticky cum shooting across the cell and hit the wall before dribbling and covering Coco's hands and Velvet's cock. Velvet moans more as Coco keeps stroking which prolong her orgasm and nearly fires Velvet's mind as she never cum for so long and so hard.

“That’s it... get it all out vel~” she whispered into velvets ear in almost a seductive tone as she kept jerking her cock. Stroking it even while thick warm cum got all over her soft hands. Making sure the rabbit faunas did not stop until she was done. She could easily clean the room later; she was wanted to get it out of velvets system. “Heh... you sure wish all that was going somewhere else huh~?” She said lightly teasing Velvet while the lewd noises were made from jerking her cum covered cock.

"Nghhhhhh! Hnnnnggg!~" It was all too much for Velvet. She grabs Coco's hands to stop her as she felt something inside her, something that want to just throw Coco on the floor and bury her cock inside Coco and make her scream! "P-Please...no more...Coco... please..." She pants heavily as she did feel relief from cumming so much but the pleasure was gonna make her crazy.

Coco slowly stopped and let velvets cock throb in her hand. She slowly moved her other hand to stroke velvets rabbit ear a bit. “There you go honey bun. Feel better? Got it all out of your system? Being in a prison full of only women can leave someone with your... appendage backed up.” Coco said as she gently rubbed velvets member. Not in a jerking manner.

Velvet just slumps in Coco's arms as she watches her cock slowly get hard again. She turns her head with glare that was not intimidating. "Coco...You need to take care of this." Velvet spoke at her new... friend? Lover? Anyway, she spoke in tone that surprised herself.

“Heh your so feisty~” she said as she is saw Velvets glare before whispering. “I like a bit of feisty~” she said as she started to stroke Velvets cock with both her hands. Moving a bit so she had Velvet sitting down.

Velvet looks a Coco as her cock twitches a bit, she was painfully hard right now and need to cum again. "Coco..." She was getting a bit impatient as she was now horny.

“Hold on. It’s been a while for me alright?” She said as she looked at her and leaned down to start licking and kissing velvets cock. Licking off any cum that remained and soon taking it into her mouth skillfully.

Velvet gasps and bites back a moan as her cock being licked and kissed by such a sexy woman. Her dick twitches with every kiss Coco did as she watches eagerly. "Mmmmm C-Coco~..."

Coco did not stop and kept licking before she moved her head up and moved it down to let Velvets cock go into her mouth and down her throat. Eagerly sucking on it as she looked up with her sexy brown eyes while her hands stayed on her thighs with one gently fondling her balls.

The sight before Velvet was breathtaking, Coco's soft lips wrapped around her throbbing member, her balls being fondled so gently and Coco herself just was so hot and sexy.~

Coco soon moved her head at a steady pace, feeling velvets cock throb in her mouth a she looked up with a soft seductive expression on her eyes as she did so.

Velvet felt her balls churning as her pleasure rises higher and higher, she could feel a pulsation at the base of her cock. The sensation was almost over whelming as she never experienced such a skilled blowjob. "C-Coco...I...I..."

She kept going, moving her head faster as she deepthroated Velvets cock faster, swirling her tongue while starting up and even going as far as sticking her tongue out under and teasingly flicking it at her balls.

"Nghhhhhh C-Coco!!" Velvet cries out cutely as her hips buck, thick ropes of hot cum flowing into Coco's throat and down into her stomach. Her legs shake and she grips the sheets tightly as she was on cloud nine panting hard. "Ahhhhhh Hah hah..."

Coco groaned as she felt her throat getting full of Velvets cum. Her eye twitched before she moaned and swallowed the thick warm cum before she slowly pulled out after she finished.

Velvet slumps back as she was done, she wanted to rest for a minute. She never came so hard in her life. Coco was incredible and permanently saved in Velvet's head as girl she wanted to fuck.

Coco got a rag out and began to clean the mess she made with a sly smirk as she did so. Tossing the rag aside she went over and put her hand on Velvets head, gently rubbing her rabbit ears. “My you sure came a lot bun bun.” She said in a teasing way.

Velvet murmurs happily at Coco's gentle rubbing of her ear which was making her sleepy. She sits up and hugs Coco and pulls her down to the bed. "I haven't...had...the time...ya know. Thanks...Coco...Puff..." Velvet soon starts to doze off and falls asleep.

“Coco puff? Heh... I like that.” She said as she gently laid Velvet onto the bed and rubbed her head. Not noticing a certain pair of eyes that stared into their cell or more at Velvet a bit worried but now calmed when she saw how Coco held Velvet gently and they soon left.


End file.
